Managing various systems requires software tools from multiple vendors to be installed by: downloading from the tools a vendor location, executing the tools from a storage disk, and/or retrieving the tools from a third party site. An associated end user license agreement for the tools may include language requiring a user to determine a location associated with receiving the file. In order to maintain legal compliance with end user license agreements, a user of an originating organization downloading the software, must fingerprint the file with key information to demonstrate that the tool has been captured and installed within the terms of the license.